Thel 'Vadam/Quotes
This is a list of quotes from Thel 'Vadam. The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor= As Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Commander, you are needed on the bridge immediately. Have the rest of your team prepare for boarding action." - Holographic message to Rtas 'Vadum, on board his flagship, Seeker of Truth of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Commander, you're bleeding." - To Rtas Vadum. *"And one cannot train in the ways of spilling blood without partaking in the act. It is good to see that the softness of others in the Covenant has not weakened your discipline." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"The matter of concern now is the Infinite Succor. It has been boarded by unknown forces, though we suspect the Humans. Our information is limited to a single distress signal from the ship that contained few details. It was from an Unggoy unsurprisingly." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Yes, the Demon may be among us. And if he is..." - To Rtas Vadum before being interrupted. *"Your utmost concern, commander, is securing the Infinite Succor and the Legate onboard. The Infinite Succor provides much of the sustenance the fleet requires. And losing it will be a great inconvenience. But if you find the Demon. It becomes your first priority." - To Rtas Vadum, giving him the mission report. *"Here is the information on the layout of the ship. Plus the override command codes for its systems. With those you can override any commands given to the system except those of the Legate on board. The Minister of Etiology." - To Rtas Vadum, giving him the command codes.|-| Halo 2/Halo 2: Anniversary= The Heretic *“There was only one ship.” - To the prophets, describing the Pillar of Autumn. *“Yes. They called it... the Pillar of Autumn.” - To the Prophets. *“It fled, as we set fire to their planet.” - Describing the Pillar of Autumn’s flee from Reach. *“But I followed with all the ships in my command.” - To the Prophets *“Blinded?” - Responding to Regret. *“No.” - To Regret. *“Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the Parasite attacked-” - To the Prophets before being interrupted by the council’s murmurs of disbelief. *“By the time I learned the Demon’s intent, there was nothing I could do.” - When asked why John-117 was not his top priority. *“I will continue my campaign against the Humans.” - To the Prophets. Cairo Station *“If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed.” - To Tartarus, before being branded with the Mark of Shame. The Arbiter *“I am already dead.” - To the Prophet of Truth and Mercy. *“The Mausoleum of the Arbiter.” - Answering the Prophet of Truth’s Question of where they were located. *“Even on my knees, I do not belong in their presence.” - Ashamed to be in the presence of the noblest warriors of the Covenant in such a disgraced position. *“What use am I? I can no longer command ships…lead troops into battle.” - To the Prophet of Truth. *“What of the Council?” - Asking what the council thinks about him becoming the next Arbiter. *“What would you have your Arbiter do? - Accepting the position of Arbiter and asking what his assignment is going to be. *“Nothing ever will.” - Intelligent remark to Rtas 'Vadum’s statement on how his new armor will not hide the Mark of Shame. Thel's saying of this shows that he wears his mark openly and with honor. *“That makes the two of us.” - To Rtas 'Vadum's saying that he does not care about Thel's life but cares about the Elites under his command. By saying this quote, Thel says that he does not care for his own life, but for the lives of Rtas' men and Rtas himself. The Oracle *“What is it?” - To Rtas Vadumee. *“Then we shall force him out.” - To Rtas and the squadron of Spec ops elites and grunts. *“The cable…I’m going to cut it.” - To Rtas, revealing his plan to force the Heretic leader from his bunker. *“Turn, Heretic.” - To the Heretic leader. *“Who has taught you these lies?” - To Sesa Refumee. *“The Oracle!” - Surprised to see 343 Guilty Spark. *“I had no choice Holy Oracle. This Heretic imperiled the Great Journey.” - To 343 Guilty Spark. *“That is the Oracle!” - To Tartarus when he Forcefully captures 343 Guilty Spark. Sacred Icon *“We have always been your protectors.” - Thel respectfully and smartly voicing his concern to the Prophet of Truth about the changing of the guards. *“The Human that killed the Prophet of Regret. Who was it?” - To Tartarus asking who killed Regret. *“The demon is here?” - Surprised to find that John-117 is on Delta Halo. *“Retrieving the Icon is my only concern.” - In response to Tartarus asking if he is looking for payback at John. Quarantine Zone *“At the center of this zone, is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it.” - To Rtas 'Vadum *“The Icon is my responsibility.” - To Tartarus, who just stole the Sacred Icon. *“When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!” - To Tartarus, stating that the Prophets will have him beheaded when they learn of the Brute’s betrayal. Gravemind *“Demon!” - At the sight of John-117. *“Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk.” - To the Gravemind. Thel is saying that he does not want precious moments of his life wasted in the presence of Flood. Also, more of Thel's honor and respect shows when he says "Kill me or release me," putting his fate in the Gravemind's hands, knowing that he cannot change it. *“Your ignorance already destroyed one of the Sacred Rings demon, it shall not harm another.” - To John-117. Thel shows he's still strong following of the Covenant religion, even when he was punished harshly for being given the blame of the Sacred Ring being destroyed. Uprising *“Murdered, by the Brutes.” - Sadly, to Rtas 'Vadum, when asked where the Councilors were. The Great Journey *“What is that place?” - To Rtas 'Vadum, asking what the structure that Tartarus landed on was. *“I must get inside.” - To Rtas 'Vadum *“Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room.” - To Sergeant Johnson. *“Tartarus, stop. Put down the Icon.” - To Tartarus inside the Control Room. The Arbiter, true to his name, still tries to talk peace with Tartarus. *“There are things about Halo that even the Hierarchs do not understand.” - To Tartarus about the Prophet’s ignorance of Halo’s true purpose, also still trying to persuade Tartarus. *“Is it?” - To Tartarus saying that the quote above was heresy. *"Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, yet still trying to show Tartarus the true light. *“The Sacred Rings. What are they?” - To 343 Guilty Spark. Thel is continuing to get the information that will turn Tartarus back. *“And those who made the rings. What happened to the Forerunners?” - Question to 343 Guilty Spark. The most important part of the truth, those who activated the rings long ago had all died. This was meant to be the secret weapon in showing Tartarus the true light. *“Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us.” - To Tartarus, putting a powerful period to the information Spark gave in return for the above quote. *“And where Oracle, is that?” - To 343 Guilty Spark, asking him where the location of the Ark was.|-| Halo 3= Sierra 117 *"Were it so easy." - When he first met up with John-117. Thel is basically beginning a sentence that talks about how much different things would be if they were easier. *"Come, we must go, the Brutes have our scent." - To John-117 and Marines. *"The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" - To Brute corpses in the level. *"The Grunts' new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." - To a Marine. *"To the river, hurry!" - to the group. * "The Banshees will return. Hurry, back into the jungle!" - To the group, after they witness two Pelicans being shot down by a pair of Banshees. *"See how they bait their trap. I will help you spring it." - To John-117, giving him his assistance. Crow's Nest *"Half-wit insects! The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" - To the swarm of Drones, level Crow's Nest. *"Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers, as prisoners or as meat for their bellies, I do not know. In case some yet live, let us be careful when we shoot." - To John-117. *"We did all we could. Let us move the survivors up to the hangar, there is a lift outside." - To John-117. The Storm *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" - To John-117, level The Storm. Thel is saying that by destroying the lying, broken Covenant, his separatist Covenant will receive the real honor, undeterred by lies. *"I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" - To the Prophet of Truth's pedestal, level The Storm. The Arbiter is vowing that he will not lose his honor again, and especially not from Truth. *"What is it? More Brutes?" - To John-117 at the end of The Storm. Floodgate *"Quickly! Let us find their ship. Make short work of this abomination!" - To John-117. *"My brothers, I fear you bring bad news." - To Sangheili Major. *"And the fleet, has quarantine been broken?" - To Sangheili Major. *"We had a fleet of hundreds!" - Appalled to hear that the Elite fleet has been severely weakened. *"Go Spartan! I will let nothing pass." - To John-117. *"No. If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won." - To Lord Hood. The Ark *"Excellent work, Spartan." - To John-117. * "Oracle!" - To 343 Guilty Spark, after stunning a Marine at a door. *"Follow the Oracle, Spartan. I will help your Sergeant clear the skies." - To John-117 at the Cartographer. * "No, Oracle. We must keep the Prophet of Truth firmly in our sights." - To 343 Guilty Spark, who wanted to gain access to more information about the Ark The Covenant *"Darken this Tower and the barrier will fall. Go, Spartan! We have no time to waste." *"The Prophet will die by my hands, not theirs." - To John-117. Thel is saying that he can't let the Flood regain or steal his honor for/from him by killing Truth...he will do it himself. *"It will not last!" - To the infected Truth. *"I will have my revenge - on a Prophet, not a plague!" - To the Prophet of Truth *"And so, you must be silenced." - After Truth says he is the Voice of the Covenant. Thel then kills Truth.Truth *"We trade one villain for another." - After the Gravemind betrayed the Arbiter and John-117. *"What do you see?" - To John-117. *"A replacement. For the Ring you destroyed." - To John-117. Halo *"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." - To Rtas 'Vadum. Thel says that this fight belongs to the Elites and it is their responsibility and honor to finish it. *"I am sorry, Spartan, but come." - To John-117, grieving for Johnson's death. *"Even in death, your Sergeant guides us home." - To John-117 on Johnson's Warthog. *"Were it so easy." - To Lord Hood's saying that he can't believe John-117 is dead. Now, instead of the first time Thel used this line, he is saying that if it was so easy to kill John-117 things would have gone much differently. *"Fear not. For we have made it so." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Take us home." - To Rtas 'Vadum. Gameplay Attacking * "Yaaah!" - When attacking with his Energy Sword. * "Hi-yah!" - When meleeing an enemy. Encountering Enemies * "Our enemy!" * "Steel yourself!" * "Make ready." * "Caution!" Spotting Enemies * "Up high!" - When enemy attacks from high ground. * "Look below!" - Seeing an enemy below. * "The beast has a hammer!" - When spotting a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. * "The beast is using a hammer!" - as above. * "Snipers!" - When Kig-Yar Snipers are encountered. * "Phantom!" - When an enemy Phantom appears. * "They've sent a Phantom!" - As above. * "A Hunter pair!" - When Hunters show up. * "Drop the heavy weapon!" - When encountering an enemy with a Fuel Rod Gun. When You Arrive * "Good to have you." * "Welcome to the battle." * "Welcome to the fight." * "There's plenty of fight left for you." When Entering a New Area * "Take point." * "I'm right behind you." * "Take their flanks!" Combat * "Toss a grenade!" - During combat. * "Good throw." - When you kill multiple enemies with a single grenade. * "Look out! Grenade!" - When the enemy throws a grenade. * "Look out!" - When a Carrier Form is about to burst. * "Beware!" - as above * "We're under attack!" - When under enemy fire. * "Weapons fire! Do you hear?" - as above * "Unworthy of my blades." - After killing a group of enemies. * "They're falling back." - When the enemy retreats. * "We cannot endure another fight." - After a lot of allies in a battle. Clearing an Area * "This time, we triumph." * "We won this time." * "We won." * "The battle is won." * "The battle is over." * "We are victorious." * "Victory is ours." * "They were no match for us." * "Again, the Brutes show their weakness." - After killing multiple Brutes. Attacking Him * "Save your fire for the Brutes." * "Be careful!" * "We're allies!" * "Stop that!" * "Save your anger for our true foes!" * "Now is not the time to raise my ire." * "Do not provoke my wrath!" Attacking Allies * "Did you know he fights with us?" * "He was our ally!" * "This madness must end!" - After you kill too many allies. Other * "Circumstances made strange allies of us." - If you hit him or stare at him for too long. * "You shot me, fool!" - When attacked by the player. IWHBYD Skull required. * "A powerful weapon you wield." - When you carry an Energy Sword. * "Welcome to the social." - Zune reference, IWHBYD Skull possibly required.|-| Halo: The Master Chief Collection= E3 2014 Trailer *"To find him, you have to forget the stories. Forget the legends. You have to do more than walk in his footsteps, for he is more than the sum of his actions. I tell you this not because I trust you, Agent Locke, but because all our lives are at stake. Because the seeds of our future are sown in his past." - To Jameson Locke regarding John-117. Terminal Trailer *"I have had many names in this long war. The Humans know me as 'Destroyer.' To the Covenant, I was 'Supreme Commander.' The Prophets named me 'Arbiter.' And your Master Chief calls me 'friend.' How well do you know your friend, human? And what will you call me when you learn the truth of what I have done?" Prologue * "My friend's trust is not the issue today, Spartan Locke. It is my trust you must earn." * "You are hunter, yes? A seeker of things?" - Getting clarification Locke's job title. * "And now you hunt other Spartans?" * "You seek..." - After learning that Locke's target is John-117. * "I was not told the identity of your prey." * "An insult, to be sure, but one with a modicum of respect. He was indeed my enemy, but, in time, I named him ally... even friend. The events which forged this bond are… complicated." Epilogue * "What do you call him, Spartan Locke?" * "117. The Master Chief. He is not your friend... is he your foe?" * "I admire your sense of duty, Spartan Locke. But if he has left the fold, he has his reasons."|-| Sources Category:Quotes